1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to scissors jacks and in particular to a novel scissors jack which can be assembled in a simple manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scissors jacks are riveted together by first inserting a rivet through the base or cap and channel or link members and then staking the rivet. This necessitates that all the holes are in line to insert the rivet. Such a structure is shown, for example, in the above-referenced copending application Ser. No. 087,798.